In the marketing of products a considerable effort is made in providing a carton that is aesthetically attractive to the consumer. One type of carton utilizes holographic etchings or micro embossing with metallizing highlights to provide an attractive carton. In making such a carton a transparent plastic film is coated with a lacquer and then etched. A metallized coating is then provided on the etchings. The plastic film is then secured to a conventional paperboard so that the outer surface of the plastic film forms the outer surface of the carton so that the metallized holographic etching may be seen through the transparent plastic film. Portions of the outer surface of the transparent plastic film are then inked to provide a laminate having a board printed outer surface with the metallized holographic etchings visible through portions thereof. One problem that exists relative to such a product is that the ink on the outer surface of the transparent plastic film is exposed and can be contacted by deleterious forces to mar the aesthetic quality of the carton.